Approach
by Havenhaven
Summary: FE:SS Franz needs help, and his General dosen't have the most encouraging advice.


Franz had a problem.

It was one of those large, life-changing problems. A problem so problematic that Franz shivered at the very thought in a very non-heroic manner.

He wanted to kiss Amelia, but that wasn't the bad part! No, no- that was the good part, the _really_ good part! But he had no idea of how to initiate such a thing, thus: the problem.

He could just stroll up to her, all confident and such, sweep her off the ground and press their lips together…but he wasn't very balanced even without another person in his arms, and the metallic screeching of their armor would be pretty un-romantic.

Ah! He had it! The next time the company passed by the Tower of Valni, he and Amelia could make a date of it.

There he'd be, tossing those abominations left and right, no problem! Why, maybe he'd tie a flowing cape behind his back and wear one of those fancy helmets with the tiny eye slits that were so annoying to look through. He'd see Amelia in danger, and just before the monster would wound her, he'd ride up on his trusted steed and gather her to his chest as he slay the monster. Her hair would flutter so nicely in the breeze and shine in the bright sunshine. Her pretty dress would flap back and forth as he pulled her closer and…. and Amelia would be wearing armor…and the Tower never had any breeze and was always dimly lit. He'd probably fall off his horse from the flapping cape, and he wouldn't hit any monsters because he wouldn't be able to see them…

Franz ran off to find his brother.

--

He found Forde arguing with Kyle under the shade of a large oak. Apparently the virtues and drawbacks of a gathering of cattails had the knights riled.

"Forde! You have to help me, Brother!" The lazy knight turned to his sibling with an exasperated sigh.

"I've already told you, Franz. Activity down there is normal, now I stress the word _normal_." Kyle chuckled at the younger knights indignant reaction and turned away.

"Oh no, Sir Kyle! I might need your help too!"

"Now Franz, forcing discussion with me is one thing, don't bring poor Kyle into it. He still doesn't understand things like that."

"No, it's-."

"Y-You jerk! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Brother-!"

"You were always so serious as a kid, and you don't seem to have outgrown it."

"Forde-!"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Guys-!"

"Well, I figured that if you never outgrew it, you never had room in your head to develop elsewhere."

"I WANT TO KISS AMELIA!" … Silence… Shuffling... Laughter.

"Gahh-ha ha haaa! Do you really? You should go tell her, brother, if she hasn't heard by now! _Gah haaa haaaa_!" Franz left the two guffawing knights with an angry snarl and headed in direction of the Silent Gilliam.

--

"Franz, you seem flustered?" Gilliam had shed the majority of his armor in the midday sun.

"Ah! Sir Gilliam! I need a favor." Franz sat opposite of Sir Gilliam on the trampled grass.

"I will do what I can for you."

"I want to kiss Amelia, but I don't know how to go about doing it."

"I…I can not help you …practice if …that is what-."

"No, no-no! No. Arghhhh! I want to do it with her. Her! Amelia! I don't know how to approach her!" Franz furrowed his brow at the relived expression that passed across Gilliam's face.

"Hmmm, I am no great courtier in Frelia. But perhaps you could just walk up to her, confident now, with a spring in your step, and- oh I don't know, sweep her off her feet?"

Franz went in search of his General.

--

"Hello Franz. How are you?" Finally! General Seth could help him; he was General Seth after all.

"Sir! Oh, sir, I need your help!" With a calming gesture Seth motioned Franz to log that had been placed before the evening fire.

"What's the problem?" Franz grinned with excitement, thrilled with the knowledge that the Silver Knight would help him.

"It's Amelia, sir. I…I want to do something special with her, but…I…I don't know how to start." Seth toed the small ring of stones thoughtfully before answering.

"Are you sure that you're quite ready for something that serious, Franz, in the middle of war? Amelia is a nice girl, were you to, well, to impregnate-." Franz bit his lip in frustration and couldn't quite keep the shriek completely in his throat.

"Arghhh! No, no- I'm sorry, sir, but I just want to kiss her. That's all! What about you and Cormag, sir? How did you two hit it off?" Seth ran a gloved hand through his scarlet locks and tried to think of a less graphic way to describe their first encounter. Failing that, he began.

"Well, we had just finished a battle... We were calming down away from the others; he just smiled at me, not cocky, just one of those smiles that he doesn't show a lot. He said something, I don't recall what, and then I tackled and pinned him, he pulled me closer and did something to my neck, …_wow_, nobody interrupted us and it was rough and long and amazing, and it just kept getting _better_. Oh, last night-." Franz hung his head in disappointment. Seth laughed lightly and placed a soothing hand on his back.

"Amelia is a young lady, as I said, and dealing with a man like Cormag and a lady like Amelia are not best dealt with similarly. I can only tell you to go with what comes naturally, and above all; make certain that she's comfortable." Franz nodded with somewhat recovered determination and stood. He still shivered at the thought of confronting Amelia, but was convinced of the… guidance of his General's.

--

"Franz! C-Could you come over here, please?" Franz turned in the direction of the soft voice and smiled at the young knight.

"Of course! Hold on." He approached her and took her offered hand. They walked a short distance from the camp and faced each other in the evening light. The grass was soft and cool as they lowered themselves, still hand-in-hand.

"I wanted to talk to you, Franz.

"And I, you." The soft rustling of the tall leaves provided a small distraction to the shimmering light the played across Amelia's hair. Her eyes were lowered and her hand clutched Franz's nervously. He released one of the soft hands in his grip and raised his own to her face. Just as he began lowering his face he felt Amelia rise up and meet him. At the actual launch of the act both stilled and stared at one another with widened eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Franz-."

"I didn't mean to-."

"Oh, neither did I! Wait, what-!"

"No, I did! I did-!"

"Ah! So did I! On no-_mhhppp_." With another dip of his head Franz slid their lips against one another once again, before pulling back with a satisfied grin.

"I think we did alright, don't you?" The cheerful giggle that sounded from the girl in his arms convinced him to try it again.

--

And I STILL fit Seth and Cormag in there. Ya!

OMGosh! LegendaryArmor has more Seth/Cormag and Oscar/Kieran!!!!!! Go love her!!!!!

Yes…I think Franz and Amelia are cute…. I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT! Saleh and Ewan's A support was cute.


End file.
